La Niñera
by Lorelai Malfoy
Summary: Draco y su espiritu destructivo han conseguido que sus padres ya no le tengan confianza, ahora el rubio tendra una niñera... Y no es simple si de tu peor enemiga se esta hablando ¡Capt. 10 up! Alergia a lo Muggle
1. Drakie Pooh necesita una niñera

> > **¡HOLA! **¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Bien, esta es una ideita que he tenido, y no me resist
>> 
>> Así que, aquí les va… Ojala les guste.
>> 
>> No olviden los **ReViEwS **
>> 
>> **O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º **
>> 
>> **Capitulo 1 – El pequeño Drakie-Pooh necesita una niñera**
>> 
>> - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! Grite con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, haciendo uno de mis acostumbrados berrinches que, a decir verdad, nunca funcionan, pero que continúo haciendo a pesar de todo… _Mis padres dicen que tengo problemas, pero yo no les creo, ¡Soy PERFECTO!…Además, ¿¡Cómo demonios puede alguien hacerme esto!?_
>> 
>> - Oh Draco… ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto! Me dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido, o al menos un intento de el. No es muy buena con la seriedad, por lo general le deja el trabajo de traumarme psicológicamente a mi padre… _¡Soy un pobre incomprendido!****_
>> 
>> - Si, Draco… Además ya la solicitamos en la agencia… – Mirando su reloj, su estupido y caro reloj – llegara en menos de media hora, ¡¡Y TU la recibirás!! Me grito seriamente mi padre, tan seriamente que me asusta… Lucius hace un buen trabajo, siempre logra intimidarme, creo que no vendría al caso el mencionar que retrocedí un poco como típica rata asustada ante un fiero gato… **__**
>> 
>> - Pero… ¡No quiero! Dije con fuerza, mientras hacia unos de mis lindos pucheros suplicantes para que mis padres (O mejor dicho, mi madre) se compadecieran de mi, pero… ¿Adivinen? Primero me dejarían casarme con un impuro antes de retractarse… __
>> 
>> - Oumm… Suspiro finalmente mi madre mirándome con ternura, prácticamente comiéndome con los ojos…
>> 
>> - Madre… Suplique con una melóseria que ni yo mismo sabia que tenia, _"Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas"… ¡Por Merlín! No puede ser, ¡Esta ignorándome! ¡A su bomboncito relleno! _(No puedo hacer nada para evitar que me llame así y apriete mis mejillas)
>> 
>> - No, Draco. Dice intentando nuevamente, pero fallando, ser seria… Sus ojos siempre la desmienten, ese brillo me lo dice todo… Sorprendentemente, se aleja un poco. ¡Oh no! Esta demostrando un poco de fuerza, ínfima resistencia que quien sabe de donde saco, esta a punto de dejarme… Pero, ¡A Draco Malfoy nadie lo ignora (Ni siquiera su propia madre)! Necesito armamento, tendré que hacer uso, muy a mí pesar, de la artillería pesada… ¡Mis ojitos mimados! Nunca los resiste, nadie los resiste, soy **tan** lindo… (Olviden el comentario anterior)
>> 
>> - Mami… Digo aun más meloso que la vez anterior, tomándole por su túnica y obligándola a girarse. Me observa, y toda la dureza que pudo haber intentado fingir fue reemplazada por una enorme sonrisa… Solo deberían verme, mi hermoso rostro es idéntico al de un perfecto bebe rubio de brillantes ojos grises y mejillas rosas…
>> 
>> Ya casi, ya… creo que algo va a picar aquí. **1.** Lucius la mira. **2.** Mi madre voltea. **3.** Mis esperanzas se van directo al caño.
>> 
>> - Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir… Este viaje es muy importante. Murmuro colocándose su fino abrigo de piel, mientras intentaba no mirarme. _En estos momentos desearía que ese abrigo estuviera vivo _****
>> 
>> - ¡¡No es justo!! Yo puedo hacerlo solo… Cruce los brazos, totalmente enojado, con un preciosos y tierno puchero aun dibujado en mis labios… _¡Y no pueden culparme! ****_
>> 
>> - No, no puedes… Después de la ultima vez… Dijo arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo
>> 
>> _Oh si… Eso_
>> 
>> _**1.** Salen mis padres para una fiesta con los Parkinson_
>> 
>> _**2.** Como estoy solo en la casa, se me ocurre una grandiosa idea_
>> 
>> _**3.** Experimento…_
>> 
>> _**4.** Vuelo la mansión_
>> 
>> _**5.** Mis padres regresan_
>> 
>> _**6.** Gritan, sufren un infarto, se desmayan_
>> 
>> _**7.** Si, estoy frito…_
>> 
>> _Continuemos… _
>> 
>> - ¡Tienes que sacarlo siempre ¿Verdad?! No se me ocurre decir nada más… _Los recuerdos me invaden, pero es que… Mi espíritu científico no puede controlarse… Y si, lo admito… ¡EL DESTRUCTIVO TAMPOCO! ****_
>> 
>> - No se trata de eso Draco… Solo que cuando regrese a la mansión, espero encontrar una a la cual llegar, y esta es la única manera de asegurarlo… Me dice tranquilamente mi madre… _Tanta tranquilidad no puede traer nada bueno, ya ni siquiera me mira, ya ni siquiera se enternece, ¿Será que soy tan sexy que mi lado tierno es opacado? Si, tiene que ser eso… Yo sigo siendo tan irresistible como siempre. _Una enorme, y, ¿Por que no?, sensual sonrisa se me dibuja – sin poder evitarlo – en los labios, dándoles otro motivo a mis padres para que sigan considerando el hecho de llevarme a un psiquiatra
>> 
>> - Además,es una decisión tomada, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo… Agrego mi padre, clavándome los puñales portátiles que lleva por ojos
>> 
>> - ¡Váyanse y déjenme en paz! Grito de la desesperación… _¡Odio mi vida!_
>> 
>> - No te enojes Drakie-Pooh, volveremos en unos días. Me dice mi madre de una forma empalagosamente cariñosa… _¿Drakie-Pooh?_
>> 
>> - ¡Madre! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así… _¡¿Drakie-Pooh?! ****_
>> 
>> - Adiós hijo… Corta mi padre y abraza a mi madre por la cintura, salen seguidos por los elfos domésticos que llevan el equipaje… Dejándome allí, solito, triste, berrinchoso… y con una desagradable noticia… _¡¿DRAKIE-POOH?! ****_
>> 
>> _Donde me quede… ah si…_
>> 
>> **_7._**_ Estoy frito_
>> 
>> **_8._**_ Me gritan por dos horas_
>> 
>> **_9._**_ Mi varita estará decomisada el resto del verano_
>> 
>> **_10._**_ Vendrá a cuidarme una niñera… A mi… Una niñera… y… ¡POR TODA LA SEMANA!_
>> 
>> Pase los siguientes 20 minutos sentado en mi enorme, cómodo, sofisticado, caro, confortable – _Eh… ya, no mas detalles – _ sillón, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Súbitamente, sonó la puerta… _¿Qué cree, que le voy a abrir? Esta muy loca, que entre solita_
>> 
>> - Bonita casa… Escuche murmurar… _¡Demonios! Lo hizo… ¡Obvio! Claro que lo hizo, el único aquí sin varita soy yo****_
>> 
>> - Me harías un favor… Dije apenas sentí que esa se paraba tras de mi. _¿Podría haber algo peor?_
>> 
>> - ¿Cuál seria? Le escuche decir, mientras reía… _¿Y ahora que le causara tanta gracia? Oh mi querido Draco… tal vez… no se… tengo la leve sospecha de que… ¡El hecho de que vaya a cuidar a un joven de 17 años es como para sufrir un ataque de risa! _(Preguntas estupidas, respuestas aun mas estupidas)****
>> 
>> -¡Te largas de…! – **1.** La volteo a ver **2.** Abro desmesuradamente la boca **3.** Entro en Shock **4.** Me da un paro cardiaco…– ¡¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?!
>> 
>> -Vine a cuidarte, Malfoy ¿Qué creías? ¬¬ **__**
>> 
>> - ¿Tu?... _–_ _¡¿ELLA?!– _¿C-cuidarme? Oo
>> 
>> - Claro, para eso me contrataron… Pero, a decir verdad, no esperaba que fueras tú… Y toda una semana, espero sobrevivir… Aunque… Sonríe malévolamente. _El que no voy a sobrevivir soy yo ****_
>> 
>> - Aunque…. ¡¿Qué?! Grite desenfrenado, avergonzado, en shock, en fin… todo lo que puedes sentir cuando…
>> 
>> - Aunque… si necesitas que una niñera te cuide, no debes de ser muy peligroso… Dijo intentando no reírse, pero fallo horriblemente, haciendo que la cólera se agolpara en mis mejillas, que eran invadidas por un rubor rosado… **__**
>> 
>> -N-no p-puede s-ser… _Me voy a morir, se acabooo _
>> 
>> - Creo que si… _– _Suena el timbre _–_ Espera aquí un momento… **__**
>> 
>> Corre para abrir la puerta… _Y yo estoy **MUERTO…**_
>> 
>> Lo único que me faltaba… Pudo cuidarme cualquiera, ¡Cualquiera!, pero no… ¡TENIA QUE SER ELLA! ¿Y ahora que?
>> 
>> **O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º **
>> 
>> Esto es apenas el comienzo, así que no hay mucho que decir, pero les aseguro que se va a poner más interesante…
>> 
>> No olviden los…
>> 
>> **R**eviews
>> 
>> **E**views
>> 
>> **V**iews
>> 
>> **I**ews
>> 
>> **E**ws
>> 
>> **W**s
>> 
>> **S**
>> 
>> Ustedes son los que deciden si quieren que siga con esto…
>> 
>> Muchos besos
>> 
>> **(¯·..·´¯·.·•» LaUrA MaLfOy «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**


	2. El Pijama del Bomboncito Relleno

> > ** ¡HOLA! **Ya que ustedes lo han pedido… Aquí esta la continuación. No es la gran cosa, pero bueno, hice el intento.
>> 
>> Ojala lo disfruten… Pero les advierto, la inspiración se ha marchado y esto fue lo único que pude hacer.
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º **
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Capitulo 2 – El pijama del Bomboncito Relleno**
>> 
>> Lo único que me faltaba… Pudo cuidarme cualquiera, ¡Cualquiera!, pero no… ¡TENIA QUE SER ELLA! ¿Y ahora que?
>> 
>> **º O o º**
>> 
>> Estaba muy concentrado pensando en una forma de deshacerme de ella, mis planes derivaban entre desaparecerla o borrarle la memoria (Cuando recuperara mi varita)… La primera opción me encantaba, era mas de mi estilo, además, había pasado años perfeccionando una técnica que planee en segundo, y mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro (Plan perfectamente realizable sin magia). Pero la segunda opción era más limpia, y menos sospechosa (Aunque debería de esperar). Me debatía entre mi estilo y goce, o la impunidad y simpleza… Pero, como ya me había pasado antes, mis interesantes y maquiavelicos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ella, que se sentó – sin que yo la invitara – en el mueble que se encontraba al frente mi
>> 
>> - ¿Y bien…? Pregunte con impaciencia, al ver que me estaba ignorando. Para ella era más interesante ver partículas de polvo flotar en el aire que mirarme… _¿Por qué demonios se le ha vuelto costumbre a todo el mundo el ignorarme?_
>> 
>> - No, nada... Es solo que acaba de llegar esto. Vi, inconfundiblemente, como se ponía un poco colorada y se le aguaban los ojos. _¿Será que se esta asfixiando? Por que yo podría ayudarle… ¡Ayudarle a que se ahogue más rápido!_
>> 
>> - ¿Y…? Dije con falsa indiferencia, cruzando los brazos y mirándola con un profundo odio
>> 
>> - No, nada… Soltó una pequeña pero sospechosa risita, tan ridícula que tenia que conocer su motivo
>> 
>> - ¿Nada? ¿Estas a punto de reírte a carcajadas por nada? Inquirí suspicaz mientras arqueaba mi ceja izquierda. Esperaba que mi mirada fulminantemente sexy la intimidara, pero no, todo lo contrario, se llevo las manos al estomago y comenzó a reír estruendosamente
>> 
>> - ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! Pregunte realmente enfadado… _Se ríe de mí mas constantemente de lo que yo he podido intimidarla. Eso-no-es-bueno_
>> 
>> - N-nada. Se limpio las lágrimas que tenía de tanto reírse con la manga de su blusa… _¿Y esta que dijo? ¿Qué ya me le comí el cuento? ¿Espera que crea que se esta desternillando de la risa por nada?_
>> 
>> - ¡¡¿No sabes decir otra cosa?!! Le grite mientras me paraba de golpe. Tenía apretados los puños con tanta fuerza que comenzaban a ponerse rojos. Esta chica sabe como colmarme la paciencia… Nuevamente, solo me miro con una enorme sonrisa, sin siquiera inmutarse. _¡Odio que me sonría! ¡Odio que se ría! ¡Odio que este ahí sentada! **Colusión: **¡¡LA ODIO!! _
>> 
>> - Cálmate… **Drakie-Pooh**… Dijo, lenta y maliciosamente, saboreando cada momento. _No, no puede ser… ¡¡Díganme que yo no escuche eso!! ¡¡Díganme que no dijo eso!! ¡¡VOY A MATARLA!!_
>> 
>> - ¿Q-que has d-dicho? Pregunte temblando de la rabia, necesitaba que la futura victima de homicidio me explicara como demonios pudo decirme eso. (**Nota Mental: **Cerrarle la boca)
>> 
>> - Nada, nada… Vamos Drakie-Pooh – Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. _Morirá lenta y dolorosamente_ – Tengo instrucciones y necesito cumplirlas… Me dijo blandiendo un pedazo de pergamino que tenia entre las manos
>> 
>> - ¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme… este… de decirme **asi**!
>> 
>> - Así… ¿Cómo? Pregunto fingiendo inocencia… _No me hará decirlo, por mas que lo intente ¡¡No lograra que lo pronuncie!! _
>> 
>> - Pues… No sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir. Estaba totalmente en ridículo, ¿Que más podría pasarme? Va a cuidarme, me llama Drakie-Pooh _–_ _¡¡Drakie-Pooh!! –_ ¿Qué falta?
>> 
>> - No tengo tiempo que perder, Malfoy… – Repaso con su mirada, de nuevo, el estupido papel – Bien, ¿Ya cenaste? Pregunto inesperadamente… _¡¿Qué demonios te importa?!_
>> 
>> - Si
>> 
>> - Ok… ¿Me podrías decir – Rió un poco – donde esta tu habitación? _¡¡¿Por qué demonios lo haría?!!_
>> 
>> - En el segundo piso a la izquierda__
>> 
>> - Sígueme… _¡¡¡¿Estas LOCA?!!!_
>> 
>> Y sin darme cuenta, ya caminaba tras ella. Si, lo se… Debí de oponer más resistencia, debí decirle algo, ¡¿Por qué todo solo lo pienso?! Ya no había nada que hacer… Subió las escaleras, conmigo siguiéndola como un idiota. Se acerco a mi puerta… _¡¡Nooooo!! _Pegue un salto, di una gran zancada, arranque de mi puerta lo que hubiera sido motivo de vergüenza por años – Un insignificante pedazo de papel. _Suena muy estupido, pero tengo mis razones _–, lo metí en mi boca y me lo trague con gran satisfacción. _Quisiera aclarar que no soy uno de esos trastornados que comen papel por diversión, es solo que, bueno… ¡No tengo que explicarlo! Y repito… ¡¡NO NECESITO UN PSIQUIATRA!!_
>> 
>> Nunca lo vería, – _¡¡Sobre mi cadáver!! _– me miro como si fuera un loco. _Ya me acostumbre, todos lo hacen… Snif ¿Por qué todos piensan que las personas perfectas están zafadas? **Respuesta: **Envidia, pura y física envidia_
>> 
>> - ¿Qué haces Malfoy?
>> 
>> - No es tu asunto… Respondí automáticamente, aun me torturaba mentalmente con lo que pudo haber pasado si eso caía en sus manos. _Pensé que se había olvidado de ponerlo. _
>> 
>> - Perdiste tu tiempo. Me susurro antes de pasarme de largo
>> 
>> - ¿Qué? Pregunte girándome instantáneamente, para encontrarme con una actitud triunfal
>> 
>> - Sé lo que era. Musito sin mas _¡¡¿LO SABE?!! No, me esta tomando del pelo. Es una sabelotodo, si, pero esto no puede conocerlo, simplemente no-es-posible. _
>> 
>> - ¿Qué sabes? Pregunte haciéndome el idiota
>> 
>> - No te hagas el idiota. _¡Genial! Ahora me lee la mente_
>> 
>> - Eres una… Pero no me dejo terminar, ya que entro a mi habitación sin mi autorización, dejándome con la palabra en la boca (Y con restos de ese asqueroso pergamino también ¡Puaj!). _¡Esto no se queda así! No se si lo había mencionado antes, pero… No esta de mas repetírselos: ¡¡A DRACO MALFOY NADIE LO IGNORA!!_
>> 
>> Entre echo una furia al cuarto, y vi como observaba todo maravillada, parecía que le gustaba – _Como no va a gustarle, es **mi **habitación, lo único que se respira en el es perfección. Soy **tan** sofisticado _(Ese comentario si pueden anotarlo)_ –. _Le toque el hombro con mi dedo índice para llamar su atención, pero, como cosa rara, no me hizo caso y clavo su mirada en el pergamino que sostenía. _Debe ser una carta de su noviecito Potter… ¡Uich! No es que me importe, claro, pero de todas formas ¡UICH!_
>> 
>> - Según esto tienes que po- Esta vez yo la interrumpí, me canse de que le prestara más atención al estupido papel que a mí, así que con total sutileza se lo quite pasando mi brazo por encima de su hombro – _No es que me importe lo que Potter le escriba, pero necesito fastidiarla con algo_ –. Reconocí la letra, así que mi interés en leerlo se incremento – _Ademas, no era la de Potter… Fiu Claro, no era que me importara_ –. Esperaba que Granger – _Si, ya lo saben, mi "niñera" va a ser Granger, ¡¡Como la odio!! ¡¡Como odio a mis padres!! ¡¡COMO LOS ODIO A TODOS!! – _luchara por arrebatarme el papel, pero para mi sorpresa, se sentó sobre mi cama y me dio total libertad de leerlo… Cosa que hice, no por que ella me dejara hacerlo – Total, no le estaba pidiendo permiso –, sino por que YO quería… Apenas mis ojos recorrieron el pergamino, palidecí mas de lo que una persona normal podría hacerlo… _¡¡Mi madre pagara por esto!! _
>> 
>> _Ah, imagino querrán saber por que en estos momentos deseo asesinar a mi progenitora… Bien, aquí tienen el POR QUE:_
>> 
>> "Querida Señorita Niñera de mi Drakie-Pooh. _No era necesario que lo pusiera así, pero vamos, es mi madre… Siente cierta satisfacción perversa cuando me pone en ridículo_
>> 
>> En esta nota, sabiendo que mi bomboncito relleno intentara destruir la otra _– ¡¡Que les dije!!_ –, quiero pedirle un gran favor… En el segundo cajón de su closet, esta su pijama favorito, no olvide cerciorarse de que se lo ponga… Además, Draquito – _Contrólate Draco, te desquitaras pronto. Contrólate… _– no logra dormir sin "Snakey" – _¡¿Qué?!_ –, no olvide entregárselo.
>> 
>> Estaré en contacto con usted
>> 
>> Atte: Sra. Malfoy"__
>> 
>> Acababa de terminar la estupida y, aclaro, llena de mentiras carta de mi madre, cuando… **Lo vi:** Granger introduciendo sus impuras manos entre el _Glup _segundo cajón de mi closet (Sacando lo que nunca debió mostrarse en publico, sobre todo si el nombre Draco Malfoy estaba tatuado en él). **Lo sentí:** La vergüenza, el horror, mi rostro pálido y frió (Gotas de sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir muy mal). **Me morí:** Un colapso nervioso (Si quieren detalles… ¡NO PIENSO DARLOS!)
>> 
>> - ¿Con que este es tu pijama favorito, Malfoy? Dijo extendiéndolo… Abrí mi boca de tal forma, que no lo creerían. Ella sostenía… ella pensaba que ¡¡ESO!! Era mi pijama favorito. _¿Por qué simplemente no me suicido? O no, mejor aun, ¿Por qué no simplemente provoco mi entrada al basto club de huérfanos?_
>> 
>> - Eh… Granger… eso… este… esa cosa no es… Intente explicar. _Un momento, ¿Intente explicar? Esto ya se esta poniendo muy raro_
>> 
>> - No intentes explicar nada. – Se dirigió hacia mi – Los ositos son tiernos… En mi cara fue reflejado todo el horror posible. _Si, ya lo saben, es un estupido pijama de osos, con ¡Pies!, y además, para que sea más sospechoso, es de mi talla_. Me lo entrego, y me dijo un sutil "Colócatelo" _¡¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!!_
>> 
>> ¿Adivinen?
>> 
>> **1.** Me negué rotundamente****
>> 
>> **2.** Grite por dos horas****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **3.** La amenace de muerte****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **4.** La apunte con el dedo****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **5.** Maldije hasta que se me seco la garganta****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **6.** Etc…****
>> 
>> **Resultado de la ecuación:**
>> 
>> **7.** Draco Malfoy metido en un pijama de osos, totalmente enrabiado, y abrazando una estupida serpiente de peluche llamada "Snakey"
>> 
>> Era realmente patético, si en esos momentos me hubieran tomado una foto, quedaría perfecta ilustrando en el diccionario lo que significa la palabra «Perdedor»… Y cuando me comí el papel, tal vez habría demostrado lo que es ser un completo «Idiota»… Pero tengo que recuperarme, las cosas no se pueden quedar así… Y creo tener una idea de cómo hacerlo.
>> 
>> - ¡Te arrepentirás! Le grite desde mi cama.
>> 
>> - Que sueñes con los angelitos. – Fue su única respuesta, pero para rematar, y como si lograr que me enfade fuera un deporte, agrego en un sutil susurro – Buenas noches «Bomboncito relleno». ¡Que maldita suerte tiene esta Sangre Sucia! Ya que al cerrar la puerta tras de si, un proyectil de almohada se impacto estruendosamente en esta, cuando lo que yo quería era que se estrellara en su cara… _Puedo asegurar, sin temor a equivocarme, que esta será la peor semana de mi vida. Aunque… también lo será para ella, ya que comprobara que cuidar a Draco Malfoy es misión imposible… Granger no sabe en la que se ha metido. _
>> 
>> Ya agotado, decidí dormirme, no sin antes incinerar el pijama de osos y lanzar a "Snakey" por la ventana…
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º O o º **
>> 
>> ¿Y bien? ¿Que piensan de eso a lo que yo llamo capitulo? Estoy falta de inspiración, así que no me odien tanto…
>> 
>> Si desean que deje de torturarlos, o por el contrario (Y menos probable), que continué con este Fic, es solo que lo digan en un review… Este Fic depende de la opinión que sus lectores le dejen…
>> 
>> **R**eviews
>> 
>> **E**views
>> 
>> **V**iews
>> 
>> **I**ews
>> 
>> **E**ws
>> 
>> **W**s
>> 
>> **S**
>> 
>> No siendo más…
>> 
>> Se despide
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **(¯·..·´¯·.·•» LaUrA MaLfOy «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**


	3. Cocinando con Draco Malfoy

**¡HOLA! **Capitulo tercero para ustedes mis lectores, que disfrutan leyendo estas bobadas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que amablemente me dejan un review.

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mió, todo es de Rowling y La Warner, yo solo quiero divertirme.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

**Capitulo 3 – Cocinando con Draco Malfoy**

Ya agotado, decidí dormirme, no sin antes incinerar el pijama de osos y lanzar a "Snakey" por la ventana…

**ºOoº**

Estaba soñando con ciertas cosas que no es necesario especificar, pero cuyas «Palabras Claves» son:

**1. **Yo****

**2. **Potter****

**3. **Avada Kedavra****

**4. **Muahahahahaha****

Cuando sentí un escozor en mis ojos… Ya sin aguantar la molesta sensación, los abrí, y lo que vi no me agrado. Granger había descorrido las sedosas cortinas negras de mi enorme y única ventana, permitiendo que la desagradable luz solar ingresara sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, inundando mi habitación e interrumpiendo mi descanso…

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que estas haciendo? Le pregunte mientras me fregaba los ojos y mostraba mi total fastidio arrugándolos

- Buenos días para ti también, Malfoy. Fue su única respuesta. _¡¿Acaso no se da cuenta que sufro de un amargo despertar?!_

- Deja de molestar Granger, son las… -Mire mi reloj. _¡Esta loca! ¿Cómo me levanta tan temprano?_- 11:00 a.m, ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi sueño? Pregunte **muy **enojado. Esa molesta luz solar estrellándose contra mi pálido rostro y la sonrisa idiota de Granger, son factores que hacen que mi furia se incremente

- ¿Temprano?

- ¡¡Si!!

- En fin, da igual, ya te levantaste… _Nah, ¿En serio? Si no me lo dice, no me entero_

- Desgraciadamente

- Entonces… haz lo que tengas que hacer -Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo- y bajas, tengo algo muy importante que delegarte. Anuncio, habría jurado, con toda la intención de fastidiarme. Pero pareció despreocupada, y se giro para salir de mi habitación

Bien, que podría decirles… Me bañe, me vestí y baje. Para los que quieran detalles: Tenía mi camisa verde favorita y unos pantalones negros. Me asome en el espejo, y mi perfecto y sensual reflejo me devolvió la mirada con una brillante sonrisa. No es necesario repetirlo, pero vamos, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Soy **sexy.**

Camino a la cocina, esperando encontrar un apetitoso desayuno con mi nombre en el, realmente estoy hambriento. _Ojala la Sangre Sucia sepa cocinar… _

Cual es mi sorpresa, al encontrar a Granger parada junto al mesón, con "cosas" en frascos, las cuales pude reconocer que eran comestibles… o bueno, al menos eso creo.

- ¿Y mi desayuno? Pregunte impaciente, mi estomago comenzaba a quejarse. Ella me observo de una forma extraña, tal vez era ironía o… sarcasmo, no me fije bien. Uno de esos gestos divertidos apareció de nuevo, y no le di más importancia al asunto__

- Voy a preparar algo… _-Al fin dice algo que me agrada- _Haz lo que gustes. _Pero como siempre, Granger tiene que volver a su estado natural 'Señorita No-le-agrades-a-nadie'_

- Un momentito Granger. ¿A que te refieres con eso de "Haz lo que gustes"? Pregunte imitando su voz al final. Ella giro sobre sus talones y me miro aparentemente sorprendida. Inmediatamente, una de esas sonrisas burlonas que tanto odio se le dibujo en sus labios, y con una mirada específicamente irónica, se me acerco.

- Mira Malfoy, esto que ves en frascos, son ingredientes, y cuando los cocinas bien, se convierten en desayuno. Me explico lentamente, como si yo fuera un retrasado mental.

- No tienes que decirlo, Granger… No soy retardado. Dije con mi tono especial, para que captara el mensaje. _¡¡Odio que me traten como idiota!!_

- ¿En serio? Pregunto simulando sorpresa, mientras me miraba sospechosamente sarcástica

- ¡Si!

- Entonces sabrás preparar algo. Agrego con sorna. _D´oh_

- Si… El problema es que no me apetece. Respondí audaz, tal y como soy, aunque la frase tan audazmente pronunciada fuera una mentirita

- Vas a prepararte algo. Me dijo con severidad, por lo visto había logrado que su humor cambiara

- No quiero hacerlo…

- ¡TIENES que hacerlo! Exclamo señalando la estupida comida. _Que graciosa… ¿Esta ordenándome?_

- ¡¡No es justo!! Le grite__

- ¡¿No es justo que por primera vez en tu vida muevas un dedo por ti mismo?! Me pregunto mientras me miraba como si yo fuera un inútil. _Aunque… Tal vez… eh… nada… olvidémoslo_

- ¡Ese no es tu problema!… Le respondí lleno de rabia. __

- No, no es mi problema, pero de todas formas lo harás. _Es que cuando las personas nacen ilusas…_

- Primero te besaría… Murmure. Creo que es suficiente para demostrar que No-quiero-HACERLO

- No eres gracioso. Agrego cruzándose de brazos. _¿Ah no? _

- Y tú no eres agradable… Añadí casi instantáneamente. Siempre hablo con la verdad

- Ese no es el tema. _¿Ahora señalar los defectos de los demás no es el tema?_

- Mi sentido del humor tampoco lo es… _Que respuesta mas acertada mi querido Draco, creo que le doli_

- ¡Hazlo y deja de estar evadiendo tu responsabilidad! _Si, le doli_

- No quiero. Dije cruzándome de brazos mientras fijaba mi vista en la pared. Prefiero ver una y mil veces ese estupido muro de concreto que su enrabiada cara

- No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión._ Yo tampoco te la estoy dando_

- Pero no se hacerlo. _Primera y última vez en mi vida que escucharan esto salir de mi boca_

- Aprende. _Esperaba un respuesta como: "Claro Draco, te ayudare" Pero no. Definitivo, con ella no se puede_

- No es fácil. Acepte. Y me doli

- ¿Y desde cuando los oficios deben de ser sencillos? Pregunto mientras cruzaba sus brazos, imitándome

- ¿Desde que yo existo? _Otra de mis increíbles respuestas acertadas_

- Deja de decir tonterías. _Tontería el que intente pelear conmigo_

- ¿Y quien eres tu para venir a ordenarme? No me canso de ser sincero

- ¿De verdad quieres que te responda? _Pensándolo bien…_

- ¡Jodete! Fue lo mejor que pude decir__

- No hasta que termines de hacerlo. __

- Sabes cuanto te odio… ¿Lo imaginas?

- No te preocupes Malfoy… Lo que tu puedas odiarme yo lo triplico._ ¿Me río o espero el otro?_

- Oh claro…

- Es mas, todo lo que tu haces yo lo hago muchísimo mejor… _Definitivo, espero el otro_

- Entonces haz tu esto, ya que eres tan "perfecta"… La rete

- Lo haría de mil amores, a decir verdad, me gusta cocinar… -_Lo sabia…_- Pero primero muerta antes de levantar un dedo por ti_. ¡NUNCA FUNCIONA CON ELLA!_

- ¡¡No lo voy a hacer!! Grite

- ¡Oh, si lo harás!

- No, no lo haré. Dije sentándome en un banco, cruzado aun de brazos

- Te obligare, entonces… _¿Escuche bien? _

- No puedes. Asegure

- ¿Quieres apostar? __

Era patética, real y estupidamente patética la situación en la que me encontraba. Yo, Draco Malfoy, me encontraba refunfuñando mientras hacia mi peor interpretación de Chef. No se como lo hizo, no se ni siquiera como es que yo la estoy obedeciendo, pero algo tiene. En fin, iba a hacer todo lo que odiaba hacer… Y ¿Por qué? Por que la maldita Sangre Sucia me lo dijo… ¡¡Esto es el colmo!!

Granger salio de la cocina y me dejo ahí, solo y confundido.

Bien, tengo que mezclar todas estas cosas, ponerlas en fuego para que se caliente… Y… Ta-Dah… Desayuno. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

**1.** Vacié los frascos que tenían los "ingredientes" en un recipiente.

**2.** Revolv

**3.** Mi futuro desayuno se puso de un tono verde realmente repugnante

**4.** Me asque

**5.** Lo metí en el horno esperando que hiciera magia con la… eh… cosa verde

**6.** Espere unos minutos, rogando que el horno no fuera a explotar y tuviera que pasar toda mi vida sin varita

Finalmente….

**7.** Saque una masa humeante… La cual imagino seria el desayuno.

- ¡Termine! Le grite, mientras observaba un tanto contrariado mi obra. _Aun no comprendo como rayos lo hice_

- Ves que si podías… _-_Comento mientras entraba a la cocina._ Obvio, ¿Lo dudaste en algún momento? Estas hablando con Draco Malfoy, no con los idiotas de tus "amiguitos"- _Bueno, en cierto sentido retorcido, lo hiciste. Agrego, detallando mi platillo__

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? Pregunte enfadado

- Pues… Nunca termino la frase, ya que estaba muy ocupada mirando con interminable asco a mi gran obra. Aunque al verme a mi, sonrió un poco. No entiendo por que, pero no quiero darle mayor importancia__

- Debe de estar delicioso… Murmure. Miraba con autosuficiencia el plato. Lo que estaba allí lo había preparado yo solito, sin ayuda de nadie… ¡Lo hice yo solito!

- ¿Se supone que eso es comida?

- Claro, y puedo asegurarte que esta delicioso. Dije en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el barrio lo oyera. _Siendo algo preparado por mis propias manos, tiene que estar bien._

- ¿Ah si?

- Obvio. Cerré mis ojos totalmente orgulloso de haberle cerrado la boca preparando mi propio desayuno, pero sentí un aroma desagradable rodeándome, un olor lo suficientemente repugnante como para sacarme de mis agradables pensamientos…

- Entonces… Pruébalo

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste. Dijo con calma. _Tendré que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que me gane_

- Esta bien, Granger… Tendré el honor de inaugurar este delicioso manjar. Ni yo mismo creía en las palabras que salían de mi boca, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer con ella clavándome esa mirada de Yo-siempre-tengo-la-razón? No podía aceptar frente a ella que, solo cocinando (Por que en nada más), soy un fiasco.

Totalmente decidido, y disimulando a la perfección mi arrepentimiento por haber intentado "cocinar", tome un poco de… pues… de eso a lo que yo curiosamente llamaba desayuno, y con rapidez lo introduje a mi boca…

_Esta… esta… _

- ¡Delicioso! Grite

- No mientas, Malfoy. Ya voy a preparar comida real para que no mueras de inanición -_¿Notan como se preocupa por mi?_-… Y tenga que encargarme de tu cadáver. _Ya debería de estar acostumbrado a que sea la Señorita Antipatía_

Se acerco a mi plato, me lo retiro y estuvo a punto de arrojarlo a la basura.

- Detente Granger.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que yo lo digo.

- No es suficiente para mí.

Molesto, le arrebate mi plato y comí más de el. Realmente estaba delicioso, no sabía que era tan habilidoso en las actividades culinarias. Cada día me sorprendo más. Granger me miraba con asco, pero si le había cerrado la boca una vez… ¿Por qué no hacerlo dos veces? Cautelosamente, tome el ultimo trozo de la masa, es decir, de mi delicioso desayuno, me acerque a Granger y se lo metí a la boca.

Intento escupirlo, pero pude evitarlo tapándole la boca con mi mano… No la dejaría hasta que no se lo tragara.

- ¡Eres asqueroso Malfoy! Me grito cuando al fin la solté. Pude notar como sus mejillas y su ropa tenían un polvo blanco cubriéndola

- Ya he comido. -Fue lo único que dije, y salí de allí… Pero no sin antes susurrarle- Deberías bañarte mas seguido, Granger. Pude notar su furiosa mirada sobre mí, y después, algo rozo mi cara…

- Lo mismo digo. Me dijo, mientas me enseñaba su dedo -El cual, por cierto, había deslizado por mis mejillas-, que estaba cubierto de polvo blanco. Corrí a la sala, me mire en el espejo y…

- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO**

Malísimo, lo se… Pero de todas formas

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» LaUrA MaLfOy «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**


	4. Mermelada de Fresa

**¡HOLA! **Lo se, lo se... En estos momentos están pensando "¿Y es que esta no se cansa de publicar babosadas?" A decir verdad, no, y me alegra que haya personas a las que les guste leerlas, y me alegra aun más que dejen reviews… Así que para ustedes, mis queridos lectores, va este capitulo. Ojala les guste

Y a las personas anteriormente mencionadas, a las que les gusta leer mis disparates, deben de estar a punto de asesinarme por todo lo que me demore… Solo quiero ofrecer mis mas sinceras disculpas y dejar este capi en modo de recompensa, aunque realmente no se si valga la espera…

**Disclaimer** Nada es mió, todo es de Rowling y La Warner, yo solo quiero divertirme.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

**Capitulo 4 – Mermelada de Fresa**

- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!

- No seas exagerado, Malfoy. Me susurra mientras el reflejo de su rostro se asoma sobre mi hombro izquierdo. _¿Qué no exagere? ¡¿QUE NO EXAGERE?!_

- N-no e-estoy e-exagerando. Digo con dificultad, mientras aprieto los puños.

- Eres un paranoico.

- ¡¡¡¿Como esperas que reaccione?!!! _¿Se hace o nació así?_

Resopla y rueda los ojos.

La miro con odio mientras la vena en mi sien comienza a inflamarse.

- ¡¡Esto es tu culpa!! ¡¡Voy a morir!! ¡¡Nunca debí intentarlo!! ¡¡Algo me salio mal!! -Empiezo a caminar de un lado a otro con desespero mientras froto mis manos- ¡¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!! Grito apuntándola con el índice.

- ¿Y puedo saber de que tengo la culpa? Me pregunta tan tranquilamente, que me provoca asesinarla

Incapaz de gritar algo más, me señalo a mi mismo. Un tono rojo se apodera de mi rostro y creo que la vena en mi sien comienza a palpitar.

- Es solo un poco de…

- ¡¡¿Cómo me puede pasar esto a mi?!! ¡¡¡Soy muy joven y hermoso para morir!!! Las manos me comienzan a temblar y me recorre un escalofrió. Nunca espere que el intentar cocinar trajera este tipo de consecuencias. Seguro es una alergia, o una bacteria o algo… Pero voy a morir ¡¡Me voy a morir!!

- Malfoy…

Miro al techo. _¡Pobre de mí! _

- ¡Malfoy!

Aprieto los ojos. _¿Qué hará ahora el mundo sin mí?_

- ¡¡¡Malfoy!!!

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! Le clavo mi mirada cargada de ira _¿No se da cuenta de que estoy en medio de una crisis?_

- No te vas a morir ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- ¡Claro que moriré! Solo mira estas manchas –Señalo mi cara-, y estas otras… -Le extiendo los brazos- Y esto… Prácticamente le muestro todo mi cuerpo, lleno de repugnantes… bueno… de cosas raras y asquerosas. Comienzo a frotarme con las manos, y a poner cara de loco psicópata. _Mi lindo cuerpecito… mi lindo rostro… mi lindo y perfecto yo ¡¡Todo!! Todo esta lleno de esta horrible cosa. _

Granger, muy tranquila, se acerca a mí… No se que demonios hace, pero de nuevo pasa los dedos por mi cara. De repente las manchas recubren sus yemas, y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.

- ¿Ya entendiste? Yo no dejo de sonreír

- Podría decir que…

- Pensé que continuarías con tus ataques de histeria. Dice relajando la expresión, mientras se deja caer en uno de los sillones

- No… Ya no -Susurro acercándome- Por lo menos ahora morirás conmigo. Que bien se sintió decir eso. Ahora que la he contagiado siento que todo ha tenido un propósito. Ella rueda los ojos, creo que agotada, y lame su dedo índice. _¡Puaj!_

- ¡¡Que asco!! ¿A caso quieres infectar tu lengua también? Realmente estoy sorprendido, eso si que es masoquismo… o idiotez, como lo prefieran.

- Tenías razón… Sabía bien. Musita finalmente. Supongo que enterarse de que morirá le termino de joder el cerebro.

- Al menos morirás más dolorosamente que yo.

…

¡¡Soy un imbecil!! ¡¡Soy un idiota!! ¡¡A mi fue a quien se le jodio el cerebro!! ¡¡Estoy totalmente perdido!! ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?!

Imagino que se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué el ser mas perfecto sobre esta tierra, es decir, **yo**, se esta auto-denigrando? Pues bien… He aquí la respuesta.

**1. **Pronuncie mi _inteligente_ frase (Compréndase el sarcasmo)

**2. **Granger sonrió irónicamente

**3.** Se me acerco con mirada autosuficiente

**4.** Me enseño su dedo

**5.** Comprendí que se me fundieron las neuronas

- ¿Decías, Malfoy?

- ¿Y como esperabas que lo supiera?

- Era más que obvio

- No para mí. Cruzo mis brazos y esquivo su mirada

- Si supieras lo ridículo que te viste… "¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir!" Comienza a gritar, dando brinquitos alrededor mió.

- Granger…

Comienzo a enfadarme

- ¡Moriré! ¡Moriré!

Sus ojos burlones me sacan de quicio

- Granger…

Se me sube la sangre a la cabeza

- ¡Soy muy joven y hermoso para morir! Grita fingiendo tragedia, con tono teatral

- ¡¡Basta!! Brame, y sin poder contenerme, me abalanzo sobre ella. Totalmente furioso, y con mi lengua ardiendo a más no poder, me preparo para gritar todo mi reparto de insultos. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando el momento perfecto para hacerlo, y creo que este ha llegado.

…

Como me hubiera gustado pronunciar tan astutas frases meticulosamente preparadas, como lo hubiera disfrutado… Pero sucedió algo inesperado.

Se sonroja ligeramente.

Estaba tan encolerizado, tan iracundo, que no note el pequeño detalle de que estaba sobre ella, en el sillón, y con mi nariz rozando la suya, mientras mi cólera rozaba su cara encarnada en mi agitada respiración.

Me levanto casi instantáneamente. Sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Y ahora son mis mejillas las que se tiñen de escarlata…

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO**

Pésimo, corto y estupido, pero créanme, es necesario… Por cierto, espero que puedan asociar el titulo con los últimos sucesos del Cáp. ;)

No olviden los…

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» LaUrA MaLfOy «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**


	5. Hora de Almorzar

**¡¡HOLA!! **Ya que ustedes lo pidieron, un capitulo mas de esta locura... Ojala y lo disfruten.

Agradezco todos los hermosos reviews que me han dejado, su apoyo es muy importante para mí.

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mió, todo es de Rowling y La Warner, yo solo quiero divertirme.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

**Capitulo 5 – Hora de Almorzar**

Me levanto casi instantáneamente. Sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Y ahora son mis mejillas las que se tiñen de escarlata...

**ºOoº**

Que ridículo soy, prácticamente me le tire encima... Y ahora mi querido Draco, a librarte de esta embarazosa situación de la forma mas sencilla, pero efectiva. Huir.

- Tengo que asearme.

Granger abre la boca, pero yo me le adelanto.

- Me encargare del desastre de la cocina luego.

Me encamino hacia mi cuarto, pero el hecho de que me hablara hace que me gire para encararla.

- No te preocupes por eso, Malfoy... -Me dice de una forma suave. _Esto es imposible. ¿Granger siendo amable conmigo? Creo que tendré que lanzarme sobre ella mas seguido_- No quiero que estés en peligro de muerte nuevamente. Al terminar su frase, suelta una pequeña risita, y, dedicándome una sonrisa burlona, se dirige a la cocina. _No se en que momento se me pudo ocurrir que la Srita. Antipatía llegaría a ser amable. Así como esta en mi naturaleza ser perfecto, esta en la de ella ser una pesadilla._

Lo único que me alegra de todo esto es que no me reclamara nada. Seguro que se sonrojo por la falta de oxigeno o algo así... Al igual que yo, por que, que quede muy claro, yo **no** me sonroje, solo fue una reacción involuntaria a causa de la agitación.

Subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación para poder quitarme toda esta cosa de encima. El baño fue agradable, aparte de fastidiar a las personas, bañarme es mi actividad favorita... Lo haría a toda hora si pudiera. Me acerque a la cocina mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla, me sentía tan fresco y relajado que ni siquiera la fastidiosa de Granger podría arruinarme el animo.

Antes de abrir la puerta, senti un agradable olor... Exquisito, para ser más exacto. No se en que momento perdí conciencia de la realidad, pero solo pude quedarme ahí parado, disfrutando de tan deliciosa fragancia. De un momento a otro, la realidad se estrella contra mi cara... Si nos hacemos a la idea de que la realidad tiene forma de puerta.

Me siento muy cómodo, supongo que estoy en uno de los sofás de la sala. Abro los ojos, y lo primero que veo es la cara de Granger, que esta sentada junto a mí. Esto es a lo que yo llamo un amargo despertar.

- ¿Estas bien, Malfoy? Pregunta con preocupación... Un momento ¿Preocupación?

- Si un terrible dolor en la cabeza es señal de estar bien... Supongo que si Granger, estoy bien. _Que pregunta más estupida, para ser tan lista sus preguntas no son muy lógicas._

- Lastima. Dice y se levanta.

- Lamentablemente tu intento de homicidio no funciono. Murmuro mientras me toco la frente. Siento una pequeña y dolorosa protuberancia.

- Si, el que abriera la puerta pudo acabar con tu vida. Me dice mientras rueda los ojos.

- No era necesario utilizar tanta fuerza... Es solo una puerta, no un muro de concreto ¿Sabes?

- ¿No crees que el que estuvieras parado como un idiota frente a ella pudo influir en algo?

- No. _Ella es muy brusca. Fin de la discusión._

- Dejémoslo así -Dice y aparece un paño en mi frente- Bonito hematoma... Susurra.

- Y tiene tu nombre... _Si deja una cicatriz, LA MATO._

- No te preocupes Malfoy, desaparecerá en un par de minutos sin dejar rastro. _Esta bien, esto es extraño... ¿Y ahora que? ¿Lee mi mente?_

- ¿Y puedo saber por que me ayudas? Inquirí suspicaz. _Granger nunca da puntada sin dedal._

- Soy tu niñera ¿Recuerdas? -_¡Mierda!- _Y no quiero que el bebe que esta a mi cargo reciba a sus padres con un chichón en la cabeza. _Yo y mi gran bocota._

Prefiero guardar silencio, el solo recordar mi situación me hace enfermar.

- Bien, ya son las 3:00 p.m -Anuncia mirando su reloj-.... Supongo que te traeré algo de comer.

- No tengo hambre. Digo, pero mi estomago no esta de acuerdo y hace un terrible sonido para hacérmelo notar. _Traicionado por mi propio cuerpo._

- Creo que eso no es cierto.

- Claro que si. Afirmo, y mi estomago entra de nuevo a escena. _No puedo creer que, indirectamente, le este dando la razón a Granger. Mi estomago se confabulo con ella para hacerme quedar mal._

- No te preocupes, cocine yo esta vez. _No es solo mi estomago... ¡¡El universo entero conspira en contra mía!!_

- Prefiero beber cianuro. Susurre.

- Lo harás. Añadí un poco en la comida. Bromea... o al menos eso espero.

Estoy seguro que apenas pruebe su asquerosa comida, vomitare. ¿Cómo se les puede ocurrir que mi fino paladar podrá soportar algún tipo de alimento preparado por las manos de Granger? Me preparo psicológicamente para el tormento que significara eso. Esta vez si moriré, pero de un agudo dolor de estomago. _¡Ahora que sufra el desgraciado por hacerme quedar como un idiota!_

Y de nuevo ese olor que me dejo idiota frente a la puerta. Comienzo a olfatear para averiguar de una buena vez de donde proviene tan delicioso aroma... y simplemente muero de horror. Granger se acerca con una bandeja entre sus manos. El olor casi orgásmico que hace minutos me tenía deleitado proviene, ni más ni menos, que de la comida de Granger. La pone sobre la mesa que esta junto a mí.

- ¡¡Estas loca!! ¡¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo comeré eso!! -_Pero huele tan bien... Y luce tan bien... ¡Genial! Ahora estoy delirando- _¿Cómo esperas que coma esa.... cosa?

- Se llama Lasagna. Explica levantando una ceja

- Le queda mejor "Porquería". Añado cruzando los brazos

- Vamos Malfoy, nunca lo has probado.

- Y así estoy bien, gracias. Prefiero seguir viviendo.

- La idiotez mata -Dice señalando mi frente-, la Lasagna no.

- No comeré. Fin de la discusión.

**1.** La miro con decisión

**2. **Granger sonríe

**3.** Acerca el plato a mi cara

**4.** El olor me hace babear

**5. **Mi estomago comienza a gruñir

**6.** Pongo mi fuerza de voluntad a prueba...

_Y finalmente, como para variar..._

**7. **Como

- Esta... _-¡¡Delicioso!!-_ aceptable. Digo mientras intento comer lentamente, aunque se me hace algo difícil. Solo fue ponerlo en mi boca para sentir la imperiosa necesidad de comer más.

- Me alegra que te guste. Responde sarcásticamente, sin separar la vista de su plato.

- Nunca había comido algo tan... _-¡¡Exquisito!!- _extraño. Añado degustando más de mi rica comida. _Aun no puedo creer que esto lo haya preparado Granger._

- Es mi comida favorita -Comenta-, mi madre me enseño a hacerla.

Continuamos comiendo sin pronunciar palabra. Cada uno concentrado en su plato. Entre mas comía, mas me extrañaba que me gustara.

- Ahora a esperar que el veneno haga efecto. Dice finalmente recogiendo su plato

- Al menos podré morir _-¡¡¡Feliz!!!-_ lleno. Le susurro levantándome tambien.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» LaUrA MaLfOy «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**


	6. Conversaciones

Y aquí voy yo... de nuevo, trayéndoles mis locuras a las personas que disfrutan de leerlas...

Les agradezco enormemente los reviews que me dejaron... No hay nada que le suba más el ánimo a alguien que saber que su historia es disfrutada por algunas personas. Leer sus mensajes es realmente gratificante y satisfactorio. �¡Muchísimas gracias!

Y ahora si, sin más molestadera mía... Les doy la bienvenida esta cosa, a la que yo extrañamente llamo Fic, que tiene un nuevo capitulo, y que va dedicado a todos ustedes.

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mió, todo es de Rowling y La Warner, yo solo quiero divertirme.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

**Capitulo 6 – Conversaciones**

- Al menos podré morir _¡Feliz-_ lleno. Le susurro levantándome también.

**ºOoº**

Ya desperté, pero el que lo este no implica que tenga que levantarme. Continúo en mi cama, recostado... en medio de una terapia de auto-convencimiento. A media noche me levante y arrasé con lo que quedaba de la Lasagna de Granger... Y que dolor admitirlo, pero lo disfrute bastante. _Supongo que esta será mi nueva adicción_

_No me gusto la comida._

**_ Si te gusto la comida  
_**

_Es lo más repugnante que nunca he probado._

**_ Es lo más exquisito que nunca has probado  
_**

_Tuve que contenerme para no vomitar._

**_ Tuviste que contenerte para no pedir más  
_**

_Su aroma era asqueroso._

**_ Olía delicioso  
_**

_Preferiría beber veneno antes de volver a probarla._

**_ Beberías veneno con tal de volver a probarla _**

Y lo peor de todo...

**_ Y lo mejor de todo...  
_**

_¡Fue que la preparo Granger!_

**_ Exactamente  
_**

_Granger es una terrible cocinera..._

**_ Hermione es una buena cocinera...  
_**

_...Y una Sangre Sucia incompetente_

**_ Y una muchacha inteligente  
_**

_La odio_

**_ Te agrada  
_**

_¡Oye tú! _

**_ ¿Qué?  
_**

_No me ayudas_

**_ No puedo mentir, soy tu conciencia... ¡Además me tiene muy aburrida que me ignores todo el tiempo!  
_**

_No lo hago._

**_�� _******

_¡NO LO HAGO!_

**_ Ohh... claro que no. Tú nunca me ignoras. Como cuando te dije que no experimentaras con las pociones del sótano ¿Verdad?  
_**

_Eso fue un desliz_

**_ Y cuando...  
_**

_Una equivocación_

**_ Y después que.. . _**

_¡Bueno, ya!. Entiendo el mensaje. El problema es que eres TU eres MI conciencia... Se supone que debes de ayudarme._

**_ Y que crees que hago ¿Eh?  
_**

_Me confundes_

**_ Que seas un incapacitado mental ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo  
_**

_¡OYE!_

**_ Ya cálmate. Mejor volvamos a lo de tu realidad...  
_**

_Si, mejor._

**_ ...Íbamos en lo de que te encanta que la chica este aquí  
_**

_¡Claro que no!_

**_ Vamos Draco... ¡Soy tu conciencia! A mi no puedes mentirme  
_**

_¡No estoy mintiendo! _

**_ Con quien crees que estas tratando ¿Ah?  
_**

_No se... seguro que el veneno que estaba en la comida ya esta haciendo efecto y estoy alucinando. _

**_ Contigo no se puede... Mejor te dejo aclarar las ideas  
_**

_¡Si!... Yo puedo hacerlo solito. No necesito que ninguna conciencia estupida me diga que pensar._

**No hay respuesta**

_Repito¡No necesito que ninguna conciencia estupida me diga que pensar!_

**No hay respuesta**

_¡Carajo¿Por qué la psicología inversa no me funciona?_

Ya que alucine aproximadamente por media hora... y continuo vivo, mejor voy a dar un paseo... para aclarar mis ideas. _¡Que mi conciencia no diga después que no la escucho! _

Estoy descendiendo por la escalera, envuelto en mi bata de seda negra. Siento que después de todo si hay ideas que aclarar... y necesitare una larga caminata para hacerlo. Estoy seguro que la brisa de la mañana le hará bien a mi confundido, y creo que hasta dañado, cerebro. Al pasar cerca del hall, me parece escuchar a Granger hablar muy animadamente con alguien. _¿A quien habrá traído? Que tal... me salio atrevidita la Sangre Sucia. Sea quien sea ¡Voy a sacarlo a patadas de MI CASA!_

Me dirijo con pasos agigantados hacia en salón. Cada vez estoy más furioso, el solo imaginar que uno de los estupidos amigos de Granger puede estar infectando mi casa me hace hervir la sangre... No puedo evitar confundirme cuando veo que, aparte de ella, no hay ninguna otra presencia fastidiosa en la habitación. A pesar de ello, Granger continúa hablándole a alguien. Hasta contemplo la idea de que la comida nos provoco alucinaciones a los dos y esta teniendo una conversación con su "conciencia", al igual que me sucedió a mí. _Ja__-ja-ja-jaja-ja... ¡No soy el único que esta loco! _

Me acerco totalmente dispuesto a burlarme... Total, ella no presencio el momento de mi locura, así que nada me impide usar el suyo para mi entretenimiento personal.

- Vaya, vaya, va-... Comienzo, parándome frente a ella que estaba sentada en un sofá. Pone un dedo en sus labios, indicándome claramente que quiere que me calle. No iba a seguir una orden suya, así que abrí mi boca para hacérselo notar... lo gracioso fue que no pude cerrarla después de notar con "quien" hablaba.

Continuaba allí, parado como un idiota, sin poder cerrar mi boca a causa de la sorpresa. Granger estaba hablando con... con... ¡Una cosa de plástico! La tenía bien sujeta, junto a su oído... Hablaba con ella, se reía con ella... hasta le dijo que la quería mucho. Solo le faltaba invitarla a tomar un café para que su conversación fuera más amena. De un momento a otro, Granger clavo su vista en mi, le dijo a la cosa que hablaría con ella mas tarde y comenzó a gritarme.

¡Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que observarme!

- Tu... tu... Yo no podía reaccionar.

_**Situacion pasada:** Me estaba cuidando la Sangre Sucia Sabelotodo Granger. **Solucion: **Homicido_

_**Situacion actual: **¡Me esta cuidando una loca psicópata que habla con cosas!** Solucion: **Suicidio  
_

- Yo estoy ocupada... ¿Podrías marcharte?

- Eh... No hacia sino balbucear. Su mirada era tan psicótica... comenzaba a aterrarme.

¡Ya Malfoy! Estoy teniendo una conversación privada. Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. _¿Una conversación privada¿Con una cosa de PLASTICO¿Qué tipo de loca es Granger!_

Preferí guardar silencio, no sabia como responder a eso... Simplemente me encamine hacia mi habitación. El descubrir que Granger es una esquizofrénica, y que me quedare junto con ella siete largos días es algo que me tiene en medio de un colapso nervioso. _¡Tengo que lidiar con una loca y yo sin mi varita¿Que hice para merecer este castigo!_

Estaba haciendo planes de cómo sobrevivir con los chocolates que tenia en mi gaveta, ya que no pensaba salir de mi cuarto en toda la semana, hasta que tocaron la puerta. No iba a abrir. Escuche temibles murmullos. Seguro estaba planeando con la puerta una forma de asesinarme... o hasta con el florero del siglo XV de mama. _No moriré por una infección, no moriré por un hechizo. Ni siquiera moriré por una falla en clase de pociones... moriré en manos de la paranoica de Granger ¿Quién lo iba a decir?_

¡Vete Granger! Intente sonar lo mas normal posible. _Seré sincero... Con esfuerzo articule palabra  
_

- Vamos, Malfoy... -_No me importan sus razones, no pienso abrirle_- Traigo tu desayuno. _Esta__ bien, le daré una oportunidad..._

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO**

Tonto... Pero ya están acostumbrados ¿Verdad?

**R**eviews**  
E**views  
**V**iews  
**I**ews  
**E**ws  
**W**s  
**S**

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» LaUrA MaLfOy «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**


	7. El misterio del Celular

Bueno… Para este chapie quisiera agradecer a Hogwarts Xtreme, la página en donde se entregan los "Oscar de los Fan Fiction", o mejor dicho, la pagina en donde les suben la autoestima a los autores…

Los premios otorgados a esta locura a la que suelen llamar, por alguna extraña razón, Fic, fueron:

Rubio del año: Draco Malfoy

Rubia del año: Narcisa

Personaje gracioso: Draco Malfoy

Guión Original

No se si los merezca, pero me agrado mucho saber que hay personas que disfrutan de esto, así que para todos los que me dejaron reviews, y para los que disfrutan leyendo mis bobadas, aquí va este chapie…

**Draco:** Ehem…

Oh si, lo había olvidado, Draco desea decir unas palabras

**Draco: **Quisiera agradecer por mis premios, es bueno saber que ya han notado mi perfección y reconocen que soy lo mejor que tiene este estupido Fic… por que para que engañarnos, SOY LO MÁS LINDO DE LA CREACION (Traducción: Soy lo más lindo que pudo haber descrito Rowling) Lean esto y continúen amándome.

Por eso lo amo, por su modestia.

**Draco:** Me aman todos y me aman por todo. Punto.

En fin… Ojala lo disfruten.

**Draco:** Estoy yo ahí… Lo harán.

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mió, todo es de Rowling y La Warner, yo solo quiero divertirme.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

**Capitulo 7 – El misterio del Celular**

- Vamos, Malfoy... -_No me importan sus razones, no pienso abrirle_- Traigo tu desayuno. _Esta bien, le daré una oportunidad..._

Me acerque a la puerta, utilizando una almohada como escudo, y la abrí. _Aunque hable con cosas, no podrá hacer que mi almohada se vuelva en mi contra._

- Estas cruzando los límites de lo patético. Me dijo al entrar con una bandeja mientras me miraba de forma extraña.

- Prefiero ser patético a un maldito esquizofrénico. Respondí audaz. _Bien… Un punto para mí. **Draco:** 1 – **Granger:** 0_

- Siento decírtelo, Malfoy… pero posees las dos cualidades. Comento mientras colocaba la bandeja con lo que, supongo, era mi desayuno sobre la mesita de noche.

- ¿Disculpa? Inquirí extrañado. _¿Ella le declara su amor a una cosita de plástico y yo soy el esquizofrénico?_

- ¿Que tipo de trastornado utiliza una almohada como escudo en contra de una pequeña e inofensiva bruja que le trae el desayuno? Expreso con sarcasmo.

- ¿Ahora le temes a los desayunos? -Agrego- El pan no va a comerte, Malfoy… A decir verdad, suele suceder lo contrario.

Estuve a punto de insultarla, pero me detuve en el tiempo por unos instantes y analice detalladamente la situación. Ella se encontraba parada frente a mi, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona, mientras que yo estaba encorvado, aferrado a una almohada y sosteniendo tembloroso el periódico de hace 3 días… Esto no esta bien. Tire todo rápidamente a la cama, adopte mi típica posición imponente y me prepare para el contraataque.

- Pero dime tu, pequeña e inofensiva bruja -El cambio de su expresión irónica a expectante fue interesante-¿Qué tipo de trastornado-esquizofrénico-psicópata le habla a cosas de plástico? **_Draco:_**_ 2 – **Granger:** 0_

- ¿Perdóname? Ahora la desconcertada era ella. _Me encanta cuando los papeles se intercambian._

- Pues, no se, mi queridísima y cuerdísima Granger –El sarcasmo me brotaba por los poros, estaba yo en mi salsa… y su mirada de confusión colaboraba con la escena-, tal vez quisieras ir a tomar un café con tu amiguito de plástico y contarle de tu miserable vida… Los dos solos, observando el atardecer. Creo que así podrás estar mas a gusto con tu interesante, pero sobre todo, inerte compañero. Di justo en el blanco, su cara me lo decía todo. **_Draco:_**_ 3 – **Granger:** 0_

- ¿De que hablas, Malfoy¿Amiguito de plast-? -De repente su expresión cambio, y esa socarronería volvió a fijarse en su rostro- Ahhh…ya se que es lo que pasa.

- Si, que estas loca. Gran misterio.

- Ven, mi pequeño saltamontes, permíteme instruirte sobre el maravilloso mundo de la tecnología celular. Dijo mientras me abrazaba y nos sentábamos sobre la cama.

- ¿Sobre la que? Pregunte desconcertado. _¿Aprendió un nuevo idioma o trata de confundirme?_

- Tecnología c-e-l-u-l-a-r.

- Me hablas en español o…

- Mejor cállate y deja que te explique, Malfoy. La ignorancia si que es atrevida. Comento para si, pero yo la escuche.

- Tus defectos cerebrales no tienen explicación. Susurre enfadado

- Y los tuyos van mas allá de las fronteras de la ciencia…¿Eres o te haces, Malfoy?

- No se de que me estas hablando.

- Cuando te muestre, vas a entender. Metió su mano en el bolsillo. _¡Oh por Dios! Saco a su amigo imaginario… seguro querrá golpearme en la cabeza con él, seguro que ese era el plan. ¡POR QUE MIS PADRES ME ODIAN TANTO¡POR QUE EL DESTINO SE EMPEÑA EN QUE YO SUFRA!_

- Mira, esto se llama telef- No pudo continuar, vi algo perturbante y no pude evitar expresarlo de una manera poco común en mi.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡Esa cosa esta viva¡Esa cosa esta viva! Grite con todas mis fuerzas y di un enorme brinco, alejándome de la cama, de su amorfo ocupante, ah claro… y de la cosa que tenia entre sus manos. _Yo pensé que Granger estaba loca, pero no… ¡ESA COSA ESTA VIVA! Además de que esta recitando un hechizo extraño, seguro que es un lenguaje nuevo… Ahora lo sé ¡Estoy en peligro de extinción!_

- ¡Cálmate Malfoy! Esto no esta vivo. Me grito acercándomelo a la cara. Brillaba de una forma aterradora. Mi única reacción fue correr hacia la puerta, pero estaba con llave. Estaba atrapado y sin posibilidad de escape. _Ya veía yo el titulo en los diarios: "Joven y hermoso rubio termina de forma trágica"_

- ¡No te me acerques! Le grite

- Alo -Le estaba hablando de nuevo, quizás para ultimar los detalles de su maquiavélico plan- Disculpa, pero tengo un asunto con un retardado mental aquí. Te hablare mas tarde. Adiós.

- Ahora si, atrévete a negármelo… Solo atrévete. Dije cobardemente desafiante desde la puerta, no había podido separarme de esta.

- Esto es un teléfono celular, Malfoy. Los muggle lo utilizan para comunicarse. Dijo y me lo acerco.

- ¡Vamos Malfoy¡No muerde! Un poco mas tranquilo, y sacando valentía de yo no se donde, acerque mi dedo a la cosita… pero comenzó a moverse de nuevo, poniéndome un poco nervioso.

- ¡ALEJATE CON TU ENDEMONIADO CEFULAR, O TE JURO QUE VOY A METERTELO POR…! Bueno, poniéndome MUY nervioso.

- ¡Te dije que hablaría contigo mas tarde! -Le grito a la cosita y le hundió un botón- ¡Y es CELULAR¡C-E-L-U-L-A-R! Exclamo irritada

Después de que nos calmamos, y pudimos estar a menos de un metro de distancia sin sentir deseos de cometer homicidio…

1. La idea de una muerte lenta y dolorosa ocupaba mi mente.

2. Descubro que la cosita no muerde.

3. Granger comienza a responder mis preguntas.

4. Golpeo mi cabeza fuertemente contra la puerta.

5. Maldigo los lapsus en los que mi cerebro no funciona.

6. **Granger:** 10 – **Draco:** -1

- ¿Y cuando se movió?

- Lo tenía en vibrador

- ¿Y el hechizo extraño que recitaba?

- Es el Ring Tone de mi canción favorita

- ¿Y cuando empezó a brillar?

- Eso hacen siempre que recibes una llamada

Le hice responder a todas mis dudas, y para ser sincero, me pareció interesante el aparatito ese. Lo único malo fue el precio que tenían las respuestas de cada una de mis preguntas: Esa mirada de Eres-un-idiota-con-un-cerebro-fuera-de-servicio y la sonrisa Yo-se-que-tu-sabes-que-tus-capacidades-mentales-son-nulas que tanto la caracterizaban estos últimos dos días. Lo sé, después de todo lo merezco, pero es que¿Qué mas podía hacer si de repente la veía hablando con una cosa, y luego esa cosa empezaba a brillar, vibrar y sonar?

Eso fue demasiado extraño para mi, pero ahora que lo entiendo todo me siento superado.

- No puedo creer que me asustara tanto por una cosa tan sencilla. Comente finalmente, mientras descifraba una interesante modalidad de su celular.

- Después del interesante día de "Cocinando con Draco Malfoy", ya nada me sorprende.

La fulmine con la mirada, y comprendió que si quería conservar su lengua dentro de su hiperactiva boca no podía volver a mencionar el tema.

- Tengo que hacer una llamada… Dijo, y salio de la habitación.

Y ahora a ocuparme de lo verdaderamente relevante… Mi desayuno.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO**

Bueno, tomando en cuenta que mi cerebro tiene el mismo funcionamiento que el de Draco en estos momentos, deben comprenderme y no odiarme mucho por este capitulo.

Espero que mis neuronas hagan sinapsis y les pueda traer algo mejor la próxima vez.

Ojala les haya gustado y me dejen

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» LaUrA MaLfOy «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**


	8. Visitas

**Disclaimer** Nada es mió, todo es de Rowling y La Warner, yo solo quiero divertirme.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

**Capitulo 8 – Visitas**

La fulmine con la mirada, y comprendió que si quería conservar su lengua dentro de su hiperactiva boca no podía volver a mencionar el tema.

- Tengo que hacer una llamada… Dijo, y salio de la habitación.

Y ahora a ocuparme de lo verdaderamente relevante… Mi desayuno.

**ºOoº**

Hasta el momento, mi dia transcurrió con tranquilidad. Permanecí en la habitación mientras esperaba a que un rayo mortal descendiera sobre Granger… cuando una interesante idea cruzo mi mente.

Mientras cavilaba sobre el procedimiento, escuche que la susodicha me llamaba, pero si pretendía verme, tendría que subir. Volví a sumergirme en mi genialidad, pero fui interrumpido por alguien que giraba la perilla de la puerta, produciendo un sonido muy molesto que me impedía concentrarme. Supuse seria la Gryffindor.

Como dije antes, si ella me necesitaba, ella vendría.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? Pregunte sin retirar la vista de los pergaminos en donde bosquejaba mis continuos planes, estaba demasiado ocupado repasando miles de escritos como para perder mis preciados segundos en ella.

De un momento a otro, se arrojo brutalmente sobre mí.

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema! Grite con fuerza, pero al abrir los ojos, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

- Mi maldito problema es que no he recibido ni una sola carta de mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Saaaaaaaam! Grite emocionado.

- Hola Demonito.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así! Trate de fingir enfado, pero no pude. Estaba sobre mí, y había utilizado ese estupido apodo… pero aun así no podía evitar que mis ojos brillaran ridículamente. _Lucia bastante patético… pero los dos estábamos acostumbrados a vernos estupidos mutuamente._

- No se… no las cuento, pero creo que el numero es similar a la cantidad de cartas que no me has enviado.

El nombre de la regañona es Samantha Madden, y, como detalle adicional que me parece tan increíble como indiferente, es una sangre mezclada.

- Las habría enviado de no ser por el pequeño problemita que se me ha presentado. Me excuse

- ¿Dime donde vamos a enterrar al causante de que yo no recibiera cartas estos días?

Sam es especial. Es la persona que peor me ha tratado sobre la faz de la tierra, incluso se ha atrevido a hablarme con el mismo sarcasmo despectivo que yo utilizo para denigrar a los perdedores. Desde que nos conocimos, ambos sentimos una enorme antipatía por el otro… y miren como ha terminado. Al principio yo la fastidiaba por su condición de sangre mezclada, y ella me molestaba por mi aristocracia, diciendo que yo solo era el 'Niñito de papi' –Lo cual NO ES CIERTO, me permito aclarar- o el 'Srito. Mis-neuronas-hicieron-apoptosis-al-nacer'

- No se… yo había pensado en el jardín.

- ¿Y quien es nuestra futura victima? Pregunto alegremente, con esa mirada perversa que tanto me gusta.

'Srita. Todo-lo-que-tu-hagas-yo-lo-puedo-hacer-mejor', como muchas veces me ha forzado a llamarla, es la única persona a la que puedo considerar mi amiga. Solo nos hablamos por correspondencia, y siempre que mis padres se van, ella viene a visitarme. Muchos de los planes, que ahora se encontraban esparcidos por toda la habitación, los habíamos fraguado entre los dos.

Volar la mansión no fue solo mi culpa ¿Saben?

Nos conocemos hace muuuuucho tiempo… Y sonara extraño, pero a los dos nos cuesta admitir que sentimos algún tipo de aprecio por el otro. _Bien, bien…. NOS ADORAMOS, pero a cada uno nos toca intuirlo, por que eso de expresar los sentimientos no esta en nuestra naturaleza._

- Mi niñera. Al finalizar la frase, me di cuenta del error que había cometido. La cara de Sam comenzó a teñirse de rojo, y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición. Una carcajada enorme inundo todo mi cuarto.

- Tu… ¿Qué? Inquirió burlona, después de ver mi cara de enfado.

- Lo que escuchaste.

- Repítelo, es que tengo malo un oído. Dijo y se acerco a mi rostro, expectante… Clavándome sus ojos azules, haciéndole cosquillas a mi nariz con sus rizos de ébano. Finalmente, lo que ella esperaba sacudió mis mejillas.

- Me encanta verte ruborizado, Demonito -Dijo mientras me daba un enorme beso en mi mejilla, que ardía sin poderlo controlar-. Pero ahora, explícame mejor… ¿Como es eso de tu _niñera_?

- Todo fue tu culpa

- ¿Mi culpa? -Pregunto, haciéndose la desentendida- Pero si yo soy un ángel… ¿Como pudo ser mi culpa, creo que el del titulo de Demonito aquí eres tu.

- Si, pero los experimentos en el sótano fueron tu idea.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Con que mi diecisieteañero rubiecito tiene una niñera¿La Familia Malfoy necesita alguien que cuide al nene para que no haga travesuras?

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, mi pequeño Demonito, que ya llegue para que esa niñera malvada no te asuste más.

- Deja de fastidiar, el problema es que...

- ¿Tu pijama de ositos te da comezón?

- No.

- ¿Están lavando a Snakey y lo extrañas mucho?

- ¡No!

- ¿No le han dado su mamila a Drakie-Pooh?

- ¡Samantha Charlotte Madden! _Esas tres palabras son la mayor expresión de ira –o ganas de fastidiar- que puedo demostrarle. Pero como costumbre, no pensé muy bien las cosas._

La cara de la morena tuvo un cambio radical… Ahora yo estaba jugando el papel de 'La próxima victima'

- ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE! Bramo con fuerza

- Como tu acta de nacimiento dice.

- No estoy jugando, Malfoy…

- Yo tampoco… ¿Que culpa tengo yo de que tus padres se sintieran frustrados por tu nacimiento y decidieran hacértelo notar escogiendo tu nombre?

- La misma culpa que tengo yo de que los polvitos en tu trasero no eviten la comezón. Te conseguiré un par de productos muggles que te pueden ayudar con el problema.

- ¡No tengo comezón!

- Ah, cierto… ese gesto malformado es tu cara.

- Al menos algo no murió en mi cabello. Murmure tapándome la nariz. _Su cabello despedía un delicioso olor a lavanda, pero algo tenia que decirle ¿No?_

- Creo que algo si murió en tu cabeza –Dijo atornillándome su dedo índice en la sien-, y hace mucho tiempo… Tu cerebro. Esas dos toneladas de gomina impiden que le llegue oxigeno. Deberías intentar dejarlo respirar de vez en cuando, a ver si se ventilan tus ideas.

- ¡Como te odio! Le grite mientras me lanzaba sobre ella.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. Pronuncio con dificultad

Otra de nuestras típicas peleas había dado inicio. Forcejearíamos por quince o veinte minutos, y después iríamos a tomar una soda. Esta vez era su turno, yo invite la última vez.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí! Un grito agudo provino de la puerta

Los dos volteamos hacia la dirección en la que Granger se encontraba, totalmente pasmada. Creo que la escena colaboro con eso. Yo estaba sin camisa y con el cabello despeinado, mientras una fastidiosa muchacha se encontraba sobre mí, presionando mis manos contra el suelo mientras hacia el ademán de que iba a morderme.

- ¿Te molesta¡Estoy en medio de una violación! Exclamo fingiendo enfado

No puedo creer que dijera eso. _Pero ya que lo había hecho…_

- ¿Ya ni siquiera puedo ser violado en paz en mi propia casa? Añadí en el mismo tono que había usado mi 'secuestradora'

- ¿De que hablan? Pregunto incrédula

- Ah… -Bufo exhausta- No me gusta ser interrumpida cuando estoy abusando de ti. Creo que mi libido y perversión te atacaran después. Dijo y se levanto

- ¿Contenta, Granger¿Algo mas que desees evitar? Inquirí en forma despectiva, mientras me ajustaba la ropa y el cabello

- Pero… ustedes…

- Samantha Madden. –Se presento- No es un gusto conocerte, a decir verdad… pero te lo digo para que vayas sabiendo a nombre de quien tienes que hacer el cheque cuando rapte a este bombón –Espeto apretando mi mejilla mientras se acercaba a la sabelotodo- y lo 'torture' a mi manera.

- Hermione Granger. -Dijo no muy convencida de si esa era la respuesta correcta- ¿Tú eres…?

- Asesina profesional. El acoso sexual es solo un Hobbie. -Explico estrechándole la mano- Si necesitas eliminar a alguien, solo llamame.

Cada vez Granger se veía mas confundida. Creo que llego a imaginarse que ella era un mortifago y que yo era sadomasoquista. La forma en la que miraba a Sam era realmente divertida.

- Cálmate Granger… es solo mi mejor y única amiga. Le aclare finalmente

- Como sea –Dijo no muy segura de mis palabras-, yo solo vine por que tienes visitas.

- Noh… ¿En serio? Gracias a Merlín que estas aquí para decírmelo, Granger, sino no podría haberme enterado nunca.

- No hablo de ella, Malfoy… sino de alguien que te esta esperando, en la sala.

- ¡Draquito! Una cuarta voz se escucho en la habitación.

Solo fue observar el caos ambulante que caminaba hacia mí para comprender que, no eran impresiones mías, el universo realmente conspiraba en mi contra.

- Bueno… que te esperaba en la sala. Señalo Granger tratando de hacerse la graciosa.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

Bien, este chapie no es muy bueno, pero necesitaba la entrada de Sam y de este otro personaje para poder continuar la historia.

Por cierto, a las personas que desean publicar este fic en sus páginas, con muchísimo gusto… Solo seria bueno que me pusieran la dirección del grupo, para poder participar de el.

Y con respecto a los capítulos más largos… presionare a mi cerebro para lograrlo. Solo que no iba a comenzar con este, es demasiado aburrido y no quería que cayeran inconcientes sobre su teclado antes de poder terminar de leerlo.

Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

No olviden los…

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» LaUrA MaLfOy «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**


	9. Nunca retes a un Malfoy

**Disclaimer** Nada es mió, todo es de Rowling y La Warner, yo solo quiero divertirme.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

**Capitulo 9 – Nunca retes a un Malfoy**

_Solo fue observar el caos ambulante que caminaba hacia mí para comprender que, no eran impresiones mías, el universo realmente conspiraba en mi contra._

_- Bueno… que te esperaba en la sala. Señalo Granger tratando de hacerse la graciosa._

- ¿Cómo estas? Pregunto, mientras desordenaba mi cabello con su pútrida mano.

- Pues… Solía estar bien hace un rato. Respondí arreglándolo de nuevo. _¿Cuántas veces tendré que peinarme hoy!_

- Sabía que te alegraría verme. _¿Y se supone que el que tiene retardo mental aquí soy yo?_

- Uh, si, claro… como no, si la ilusión de verte es lo que me impulsa a levantarme cada mañana. Respondí con voz teatral.

- ¡Siempre lo supe! Grito mientras me abrazaba. Simplemente rodé los ojos fastidiado. (**Nota mental:** Agrega las palabras 'Nótese el sarcasmo' después de cada frase)

- Ejem… -Agrego inesperadamente, aclarando su garganta- Se que me amas, Draco, y es gracioso que me lo digas, pero deberías intentar mirarme a mi la próxima vez que lo hagas. Aconsejo, echando un vistazo hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Granger. (**Nota mental:** Agrega sus dientes a tu colección antes de cada una de sus frases)

- No seas estupido, Zabini. Bufe hastiado.

- Como sea… Dijo, para pasarme de largo y besar la mano de Sam. _Ja, ja, ja… Ya se en la colección de quien van a estar sus dientes._

- ¿Disculpa? Inquirió ella extrañada, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo estas, preciosa? Pregunto, besando ahora su mejilla.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos. _Vas a morir Blaise… Uiiiiiiiii._

Solo fue que el imbesil de Zabini dibujara su patético intento de sonrisa seductora para que Sam, en un simple movimiento, le torciera el brazo por la espalda.

- No vuelvas a llamarme preciosa. Le susurro al oído, soltándolo.

Blasie me miro anonadado.

- Cinta negra. Fue mi único comentario. La cara de idiota que puso fue suficiente para mí. Creo que esta vez no había necesidad de explicar que significa eso para los muggles.

Una risilla se escucho desde atrás, por lo visto Granger también se había divertido con la escena.

- Peligrosas… Tal como me gustan. Murmuro Zabini masajeando su brazo.

- Por lo visto no me será agradable conocer a nadie hoy. Sam solo podía mirar asqueada a Blaise, quien no hacia sino sonreírle de una forma bastante patética.

No pude evitar burlarme, Blaise estaba demasiado mal de la cabeza si creía que con una sonrisa estupida y ese comportamiento de conquistador malogrado lograría siquiera llamar la atención de Sam.

- Bueno Sr. Malfoy, le informo que esta usted secuestrado. Anuncio la morena, mientras me tomaba de una mano y nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta. _Al fin un poco de diversión para este pequeño rubiecito sexy. _

- ¿Para donde creen que van? Exclamo Granger, con ese tono de madre regañona que ni la propia Narcissa usa. Estaba ahí, parada y cruzada de brazos. _Esperen… ¿Realmente cree que puede detenerme? Es una broma ¿Cierto?_

- No te tomes eso de ser mi niñera tan apecho. Le dije sin dejar de ser arrastrado por Sam, para quien Granger e Intrascendente eran sinónimos.

- Tengo que cuidarte Malfoy… no quiero que después te accidentes _–_Dijo con ojos dulces. _¿Ella¿Preocupándose por mí? Al fin recapacita_- Limpiar la sangre del suelo es bastante fastidioso ¿Sabes? Musito finalmente, con mirada satírica. _¡Como la detesto!_

Me gire molesto, totalmente dispuesto a cometer homicidio con alevosía y sevicia.

- Entonces ven con nosotros niñera, así te aseguras de que el pequeño Drakie-Pooh no se lastime. Se adelanto Sam, evitándome el destino de ir a Azkaban.

- ¿Y se supone que eres mi amiga? Inquirí inmediatamente, notablemente consternado. _Definitivamente… ¿Para que quiero yo enemigos? Con mis padres y mi mejor amiga tengo una vida de amargura asegurada._

- Solo quiero divertirme, y no nos dejara hacerlo sino esta ella presente para asegurarse de que no te "lastimes". -Explico, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra en un tono bastante irónico, moviendo sus dedos de una forma extraña- No era necesario, niña… -Dijo, dirigiéndose a Granger- Draco es como mi hermano y no suelo practicar incesto. Salio del cuarto, mientras tarareaba algo que, si no escuche mal, sonaba como 'Celos, malditos celos' en un ritmo bastante deprimente.

Granger frunció el ceño notablemente y la siguió.

Ahora era mi turno de arruinar su existencia. Me gire hacia Zabini, y con una mirada perversa me le acerque peligrosamente.

- Blaise… mi querido amigo. Sisee, abrazándolo por el cuello, con un irónico tono de amistad que más bien sonaba a O-me-escuchas-o-no-te-vas-entero. _Voy a necesitar que justifique su existencia._

- N-no m-me dig-gas que… Tartamudeo temblorosamente. Abrí los ojos sin poder evitarlo, supuse que el tonto de Zabini pensaba que iba a reclamarle por intentar algo con Sam, esa mirada de No-me-mates era bastante divertida, así que seria más interesante prolongar su sufrimiento.

- Precisamente, Zabini… Sisee nuevamente, dedicándole una profunda y malévola mirada que hizo que su esperanza de conservar la cabeza fuera cada vez más remota

- Per-pero… yo no sabia… te lo juro Draco. _Prácticamente va a llorarme, no esperaba que se pusiera tan entretenido._

- Obviamente no sabias –Dije, agarrándolo mas fuerte- por eso te lo estoy informando.

Zabini sintió un punzón en su cuello. Empezó a sudar. _¡Oh Draco! Deberías dedicarte a la actuación… Who's the best? Who's the best?_

Observándolo como un psicópata lo hace con su victima, musite:

- Ahora simplemente voy a…

- ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY¡¡NO TENGO TODO EL DIA! Grito Sam desde abajo. _Bueno… al menos lo vi sufrir unos cuantos minutos_

- Bien, termino aquí contigo y bajo. Dije, con toda la intención de que Zabini y su estupida mentecita hicieran su ritual de malinterpretar todo.

- ¿Pero yo que te hice! Grito con desespero

- Nacer es suficiente motivo. -Y esos ojos de 'Vas a morir Blaise…. Uiiiiii' estaban conmigo de nuevo, pero si no quería salir de la casa con los pies por delante a causa de Sam, debía apresurarme- Lo único que quiero es que nos acompañes.

Los ojos de Zabini parecían platos.

- ¿Y por eso intentas matarme! Grito furioso

- Yo no he intentado nada. Respondí con vos inocente y cara de ángel… _¿Quién quiere un dulce rubio para llevar?_

- ¿Y entonces que pensabas hacerme con esta varit-a…?. Cuando tomo el objeto con el que yo estaba presionando en su cuello, solo abrió la boca.

- Hmm… Zabini… -Se lo quite de los manos- Suelen llamarlo lapiz. Cortesía de Sam el que yo sepa sobre estos artefactos. _Cada vez disfruto más de esto._

- ¡NO CUMPLIRAS 18 MALFOY¡¡DE ESO ME ENCARGO! Grito nuevamente la morena

- Te hablaría sobre el maravilloso mundo de los lápices Zabini, pero Sam va a matarme, así que dejemos tu instrucción para otro día. Dije, y tomándolo del brazo, lo lleve conmigo.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, Samantha firmo mi sentencia de muerte con sus ojos al notar quien era mi _fascinante_ acompañante.

- ¿Nos vamos? Pregunte extrañamente encantador

No me dirigió la palabra, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta, y salio por ella.

Granger sonrio. _Maldita sabelotodo… Claro, como Sam es mi amiga, le alegra que todo el que siente un ligero y abstracto aprecio por mi me odie._

- Ven conmigo, Malfoy. Musito. Ni siquiera espero a que yo le respondiera, simplemente me tomo del brazo y salimos tras Samantha.

Esperaba que me indujera a beber cianuro solo con su mirada, pero lo que encontré fue una linda sonrisa y unos ojos amistosos. _No me gusta como va esto._

- Ta-Dah. Exclamo la morena al verme llegar, mostrándome su increíble auto negro. Me quede boquiabierto.

- Con la boca cerrada ves igual, Malfoy. Dijo ella, divertida.

- Y d-de… c-cuand… No podía articular palabra, estaba aterrado. _Creo que después de todo si tengo algún tipo de déficit mental. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Lo único cierto aquí es que mi mejor amiga ha estado incursionando en el mundo del delito._

- ¿De donde lo saque? No me lo robe, si eso es lo que crees, me lo regalaron mis padres. ¿Cuándo lo obtuve? Este verano. Solo pude asentir. Es una buena ventaja el que Sam tenga la habilidad de entender mis balbuceos_. Pero por lo visto a todos les gusta jugar a Leamos-la-mente-de-Draco. _

- Ah…

- Mundo muggle, aquí vamos. Espeto, y se introdujo al auto.

Sabía que algo no cuadraba.

Estaba devolviéndome el golpe.

Ahora es mi turno. Tendré que hacer un **gran** sacrificio, pero la venganza es la venganza. _Se que voy a arrepentirme de esto._

- Granger, tú y yo nos iremos atrás. Tanto Zabini como la sabelotodo me miraron extrañados, pero Samantha sabía cuales eran mis intenciones bajo ese arranque de locura, su seño fruncido me lo confirmaba.

- Lamer hongos no es bueno, Malfoy. Aconsejo la Gryffindor.

Trague saliva. A pesar de que me dolía en el alma, y que con esto el cumplir 18 ya no podía estar entre mis objetivos de vida, la abrace y le susurre…

- Quiero sentarme contigo ¿Es que no puedo? Mi tono sugerente me dejo sorprendido. _Vamos Draco… No vomites, no vomites_.

Sam rodó los ojos.

- ¡Tu! –Exclamo señalando a Zabini- Entra al carro de una buena vez. Dijo desganada, abriendo la puerta delantera. Al imbesil le brillo la mirada e ingreso al auto, sentándose junto a ella.

Esperaba ver su expresión de repulsión, todo lo que acababa de hacer seria sutilmente compensado por esa cara de aversión que tan sádicamente disfrutaría… pero, para mi maldita suerte, no fue así. A decir verdad, su rostro tenía una perversa dulzura. _Esto no me gusta nada._

- También es con ustedes, tortolitos. Dijo, mientras me sonreía cruelmente. Sabía que iba a arrepentirme de esto.

Acaban de declararme la guerra.

Después de meditarlo unos segundos, sonreí amplia y pérfidamente.

Bien… Si Samantha Charlotte Madden quiere jugar, vamos a jugar.

- Vamos Granger. Dije, ofreciéndole mi mano con una media sonrisa muy sugestiva. _Ante todo, soy un caballero._

Estaba seguro de que Granger preferiría dejar de comer libros antes de tomar mi mano, pero como me ha sucedido últimamente, volví a equivocarme. Abrí la puerta y espere a que ella se acomodara, después lo hice yo.

- Ahora si, mi querida amiga, podemos irnos. Dije, y le anuncie con mi mirada que aceptaba el reto.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

Quieren matarme, ya lo se… Pero pues que se va a hacer si la inspiración no es mi amiga, siempre me da la espalda y mis pobres neuronas no pudieron hacer más. Intentare hacerlo mejor para la próxima, pero como he dicho, algunas cosas son MUY necesarias para el fic, así que antes de idear una forma de envenenarme, intenten soportar el aburrimiento, que si mi musa se pone de mi lado, las cosas mejoraran.

Esperaban que fuera Pansy ¿No? Lamento desilusionarlos, pero créanme, nos conviene mas a todos que se trate de Zabini, a lo largo de la historia se darán cuenta de porque…

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, y si me han mandado correos, lo siento, pero tenía el mail desactivado… Aunque ahora que ya esta bien, todas sus amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas.

Antes de irme, quisiera recomendarles un par de fics muy interesantes de un par de locas que escriben excelente: **Como besar a una serpiente** (By Laila&Grinchy) y **WHO CARES?** (By Alexia Nea Malfoy). Ojala y los disfruten.

Por cierto, esta es la última vez que firmo como Laura Malfoy, ahora el nick que me distinguirá es Lorelai Malfoy… para que busquen el fic así.

Me animan mucho sus opiniones, así que no olviden los…

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» LaUrA MaLfOy «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**


	10. Alergia a lo Muggle

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mió, todo es de Rowling y La Warner, yo solo quiero divertirme.

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

**Capitulo 10 – Alergia a lo muggle**

_- Ahora si, mi querida amiga, podemos irnos. Dije, y le anuncie con mi mirada que aceptaba el reto._

- Con gusto, Drakie-Pooh. Musito, y el ronroneo del motor de su auto coincidió con el rechinar de mis dientes. _¡¡¡¡ODIO ESE APODO!_

Comenzamos el viaje…

**1.** Arbol - Cielo - Césped

**2.** Aburrido - Fastidioso - Tedioso

**3.** Verde - Azul - Verde

**4.** Mareo - Nauseas - Letargo

Entiendo el mensaje… Mirar por la ventana no es una buena opción.

Me acomodo en el asiento, y miro fijo hacia delante. Blaise habla y habla sobre algo, no escucho muy bien lo que dice… y creo que Sam tampoco lo hace. Miro hacia Granger, quien tiene la vista fija en un punto que yo no encuentro, así que desisto. Después de pensar un rato, tomo una decisión bastante inteligente… _El nene va a hacer la meme._

Cierro los ojos, mis oídos se bloquean y todo fluye…

-Desconexión cerebral-

Mi posición es bastante cómoda, no pensé lograrlo en un automóvil, pero no hay motivos para quejarse. Siento como mi cuerpo se relaja, y el dolor de mi cabeza desaparece rápidamente

_Esto si es vida…_

**ºOoº**

- Draco… Llamaban a lo lejos

_¡¿Por qué demonios las personas no pueden soportar ver a alguien feliz!_

- Draco…

_No oigo nada…_

- ¡Draco!…

_Sigo sordo_

- ¡¡Draco Malfoy!

_Un mamut chiquitito… no quería escuchar_

- ¡¡MALFOY! Grito en mi oído Zabini

Casi revienta mi tímpano… Pero solo me limito a abrir los ojos. _Lo asesinare cuando este en mis cinco sentidos._

Lo único que puedo ver es… ¡¡¿Azul de nuevo! _¿A caso esto nunca termina?_

**OH**

**MY**

**GOSH**

Me levanto de inmediato, y me quedo helado en mi lado del asiento.

¿Por qué?

Samantha tuvo la delicadeza de explicármelo…

**1. **Se me cerraron los ojos

**2. **Cabecee unos momentos

**3. **Comencé a tambalearme

**4. **Caí sobre lo que yo supuse, en medio de mi desconexión cerebral, era una almohada bastante cómoda… Pero nooooooo (Tal como lo resaltaron Sam y Zabini a la vez)… Yo tenía mi cabeza sobre LAS PIERNAS DE GRANGER

**5. **Me encogí como un niño de cuatro años

**6. **Tome una de las manos de Granger (Aun no entiendo por que… Pero no tiene nada que ver con la teoría de Sam, me permito aclarar que no fue por que extrañara a Snaky, están muuuuuy equivocados)

Y aquí viene lo extraño…

**7. **Según ellos, Granger, en medio de su somnolencia, acaricio mi cabello (Lo cual explicaría el por que se fue tan rápido el dolor de cabeza…)

TOOOOODO DEBE SER MENTIRA

Bueno… casi todo.

Haciendo memoria, cuando desperté, lo azul que vi fue el suéter de Granger… Tenia su mano entre las mías… Hmm, y ella la suya sobre mi cabeza. También estaba enrollado sobre los asientos y… bien, mejor me evito el recuento… Tal vez si tienen razón, después de todo.

¡¡Esto esta fuera de los límites de lo posible!

¡¡Yo no pude haber hecho eso!

¡¡Ella no pudo haberme dejado hacer eso!

¡¡Yo, Draco Malfoy, prometo solemnemente no volver a dormir nunca!

…Bueno, no necesariamente nunca… Más bien no dormiré en un auto si tengo a Granger a mi lado.

Amen.

- ¿Disfrutaste tu siesta? Inquirió Zabini burlón, mientras yo me fregaba los ojos.

- ¡Cállate!

- Vamos, tu mujer y la mía nos esperan.

- ¡¡¿Mi mujer!

- Tú te lo buscaste… Dijo, y sin esperar respuesta, camino rápidamente.

Empecé a hacer lo mismo, mi instinto asesino clamaba sangre. Estaba acercándome, ya casi podía sentir su cuello entre mis manos, pero…

- ¡¡¡CUIDADO!

- ¡¿Qué dem-..! Una bestia se me vino encima, tirándome al suelo.

**ºOoº**

_¿Cuántas veces quedare inconciente hoy?_

- Oye muchacho… ¿Estas bien? Pregunto el hombre, apenas abrí los ojos. _¿Qué si estoy bien?... ¡¡¿Casi me fractura el cráneo y se atreve a preguntarme si estoy bien!_

- ¡¡NO! ¡¡NO ESTOY B-! Intente gritar, pero Sam me tapo inmediatamente la boca

- Si, esta bien, no se preocupe. Le dijo al hombre de la enorme cabeza… Solo pude ver como brillaban sus ojos.

- Debería tener mas cuidado. Indicó, y se marcho.

- Ya cálmate, Draco. Susurro Samantha, liberando mi colorado rostro

- ¡¡El se arroja sobre mi Y YO SOY QUIEN DEBE TENER CUIDADO!

- El tenía la vía…

- ¿La que? Pregunte un poco mas calmado

- Olvídalo

Cuando me fije bien… No es que aquel hombre tuviera una enorme cabeza, sino que tenia algo sujeto a ella, al igual que en sus codos y rodillas. Además, sus zapatos eran bastante extraños.

- Bien mi querido Drakie-Pooh… Este es el parque Blackstone. Informo, ayudándome a levantar.

- Que linda bienvenida… Murmure, masajeando mi cabeza.

- Te traje aquí a patinar. Dijo, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo… _Y como si yo supiera que demonios es eso._

- Aja… Susurre, colocando la mano en mi mentón y fingiendo que entendía de lo que hablaba.

- Sígueme, conseguiremos patines… Granger y tu amiguito nos esperan. Me informo, comenzando a caminar.

**Retomemos:** Conseguiremos yo no se que cosa para hacer quien sabe que vaina por que Granger y Zabini nos esperan. _¿Se suponía debía entender eso?_

Por simple inercia, comienzo a seguirla… ¿A caso puede ponerse peor?

- ¡¡Mira Draco! Estoy patinaaaaan- Intenta contarme Zabini, pero se resbala y convenientemente ¡¡CAE SOBRE MI!

No conté con Murphy y su increíble fijación conmigo.

- Whoops… Dice, mientras se levanta. _¿Dónde hay avada kedavras cuando se necesitan? Oh cierto, necesito de una varita para eso._

La vena en mi sien estaba a punto de estallar

- Ven te ayudo. Dijo Samantha, quien traía dos pares de zapatos graciosos parecidos a los de Zabini

- ¿Para que son esos? Pregunte, obteniendo como respuesta un D'oh por parte de los presentes.

- Para patinar, ya te lo había dicho. Recordó Samantha, mirándome como si yo fuera tonto.

- Ok… -Asentí, tomando los patines y levantando una ceja. Pero esta vez no iba a permitir que los muggles y sus aparatejos me fastidiaran de nuevo- ¡¡Zabini! Llame

- ¿Si?

Lo arrastre lejos de ellas.

- Necesito que me digas que es patinar, como uso patines y si no moriré en el intento. Exigí

- Mira pequeño saltamontes –No puedo creer que le permita llamarme así, pero lo necesito con vida para que me ayude con esto- Aun no comprendo muy bien esto…

- Lo sabía. _¿En que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda al mayor exponente de la estupidez humana? _

- Pero –Interrumpió, con aire solemne- Se que debes hacer.

- Aja… Murmure ya no muy confiado.

Y empezó la lección. Me hizo colocar eso en los pies, y los artefactos extraños en cabeza, codos y rodillas...

- Me veo ridículo. Dije enfadado, mirándolo irritado.

- Es por seguridad… o algo así.

Después índico que debía levantarme…

… Como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho

- Jejeje… es difícil al principio. Indico, como si se tratara de algo gracioso. _Puedo decir que, por experiencia propia, caer sobre tu trasero no es naaaaaaaaaaada gracioso._

Ahora si que estoy enfadado.

- Zabini… si eso vuelve a pasar, juro que vas a comerte esos patines… ¡Y no precisamente por la boca! Le advertí.

Blaise trago saliva.

- Apóyate en mí. Sugirió. Quería patearlo, me moría de ganas… pero con estos zapatos tan raros no puedo ni pararme. Muy a mi pesar, acepte su oferta.

Sintiéndome de 4 años nuevamente, y estando del brazo con Zabini, fui a buscar a las culpables de todas mis desgracias.

- Que lindo te ves. Comento Samantha al verme

Y eso fue lo último que escuche con todo mi cuerpo entero. Patine por 2 minutos y me caí 45 veces… Según las leyes del tiempo y el espacio eso no es posible, ¿Pero quien le dice eso a las malditas cosas que tengo en los pies?

- Inténtalo de nuevo. Sugirió Granger

- ¡Ni loco! _Ya mi retaguardia no aguanta un golpe más_

- Relájate Malfoy, estas bien cubierto. Alentó nuevamente Granger…

- Si Draco, tienes con que amortiguar tus caídas. Apoyo Samantha. El par de chicas se sonrieron de una manera cómplice. _¿De cuando acá estas dos son amigas?_

Decidí restarle importancia al asunto, e intentarlo de nuevo… Lo extraño fue que esta vez no me caí. Comencé a disfrutarlo, todo estaba perfecto, claro, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que la región en la que la espalda pierde su nombre estaba palpitando. Aun así, continué. Cerré los ojos, complacido. Me sentía bien de poder dominar algo muggle, no a la perfección, pero ya había superado las caídas…

- ¡¡MAAAAALFOY!

... Bien, me retracto.

Ahí estaba yo, en el suelo de nuevo, con la cabeza en el césped. Todo me daba vueltas, pero pude distinguir los brillantes ojos de alguien en medio de todas las imágenes turbias.

Lo que paso después si que no fue planeado…

**OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOºOoºO **

Yo se que me odian, y tienen toda la razón.

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» LoReLaI MaLfOy «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**


End file.
